Question: Rewrite ${((7^{-4})(9^{3}))^{9}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 9^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((7^{-4})(9^{3}))^{9} = (7^{(-4)(9)})(9^{(3)(9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-4})(9^{3}))^{9}} = 7^{-36} \times 9^{27}} $